


Running Out of Time

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Best Friends, Budding Love, Building Collapse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hospitals, Whump, Whumptober 2020, brettsey, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a building falling on you to admit your feelings.For Whumptober 2020 - prompt four; collapsed building.Brettsey is stronger in this one... I couldn't help myself oops.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little go at writing Brettsey, along with Sevasey as friends :)

_“Casey. Report.”_

Casey bit back a groan as he came too, wincing at the pain that even breathing caused. His head was cloudy, pounding in time with his heart. But he was aware of the shrill chirp of his PASS alarm. The sound only made his head hurt more, and he was tempted to fade back into the welcoming blanket of darkness.

“Casey. Captain. Report.”

But that sound – the sound of his Chief’s voice, gruff yet full of concern – brought him back, and Casey stifled a whimper as he shifted his head. Faintly – because it was dark – he could see the collapsed building around him, could feel the rubble pinning him down, and he knew that it was bad.

He just wished that he was safe again.

“Captain. _Report.”_

He’d forgotten about that part, and Casey moaned as he built up the courage to move. He knew that it would hurt, but he needed to get to his radio.

After another brief moment – and another worried shout from Boden – he reached down, vision blacking out as his hand secured around his radio. Using as much strength as he could muster, he raised it to his lips, opening the channel as he rasped, “Here, Chief.”

There was a pause, before Boden’s voice cut down the line again, “Casey? Was that you?”

The blonde drew a breath, hoping his voice was stronger as he opened the channel again, “Yeah. Here, Chief…”

Somewhere on the radio, someone – Severide, he thought – gave a cheer, and Boden’s voice was definitely relieved as he responded, “Matt. Good – how badly are you injured?”

Matt was slow to respond, taking time to take stock of his body. He couldn’t decide what hurt the most, something he knew to be a blessing in disguise. It meant that even if some or all of his injuries were serious, none of them were immeaditely fatal. They had time to come and get him, and he was insanely lucky for that.

“Uh… head, chest… legs are pinned. One of my shoulders… thin’ is dislocated. M’okay, Chief.”

This time, it was Severide’s voice which cut down the line, and he could almost see the shit-eating grin the Lieutenant was no doubt wearing, “Uh huh, ‘everything hurts, but I’m okay’. We believe you, Case.”

Casey wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly why Severide was ribbing him, and that was to keep him responding. Yet, despite knowing his friend’s intention; it worked, and Casey felt a smile cover his face, “Shut up, Sev.”

His response was weak, he knew it, and sure enough, Severide’s voice cut down the line again, “We’re coming, bud… and hey, next time you get milk, get the full fat, yeah? We don’t need to be drinking two percent. Alright?”

Matt allowed his eyes to slip closed, weakly licking his lips as he responded, “Yeah… m’not the one who drinks it straigh’… Sev… s’gross.”

Kelly chuckled, and Matt could hear him giving a few orders before he spoke again, “It’s not gross, Case. Good for the bones. Besides, you put it in coffee… you know _that’s_ weird, right?”

Silence. Kelly paused for a moment, before opening his channel again, hoping that he was masking his anxiety, “Bud. That’s weird… we all think so. Right, Cruz?”

It was Cruz’s turn to open the line, confirming his Lieutenant’s thoughts, “Yeah, Captain… it kinda is…”

Then, Capp’s voice chimed in, also reaffirming his Lieutenant’s position, “It is, Cap _tain._ And if I think it is… it is.”

Casey was flattered by the efforts his brothers were going too to keep him responding, but he really didn’t have the strength he needed to reply to them. Still, he drew another breath, chest burning, as he hoarsely whispered, “Mmm… s’not… s’good…”

He was barely speaking by the end, and Kelly must have realised that he was fading, because he spoke again, aiming to get a good-natured rise out of Casey. But the blonde hadn’t even processed his words, feeling himself drift closer and closer to unconsciousness.

“I like milk with my coffee, Casey.”

That voice. That utter breath of fresh air. She sounded so concerned, though, and Casey wished that he could reassure her, because he knew that he was the source of her pain, “hmm… yeah… s’good.”

Her voice cut down the line again, giving him strength to keep going. He really wished that he could tell her how much she meant to him, but he could never find the words, “I agree… Severide said he’s almost there. How are you feeling, Matt?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, now able to hear Squad in the distance moving towards him, “Still… s’ll here. M’okay.”

Casey wasn’t sure if he passed out after that, or if Kelly was just closer than he thought. Because the next thing he was aware of was scrambling by his side, before a piercing light flooded his retinas, even through his closed eyelids. He stifled his groan, before taking in Severide’s smiling face, “Kel…”

Kelly beamed back down at him, glad to see his friend still responding. He’d be lying if he said Casey’s injuries weren’t bad, but he also knew that they could be worse. Besides, it looked like it was going to be an easy extraction, the pile of rubble wasn’t in any way precarious, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to remove, “Hey, buddy. We’re gonna get you out of here. Just hold on, yeah?”

The blonde nodded, but despite his efforts, he could feel his body shutting down. Still, he did his best as he slurred, “Yeah, yeah… m’kay…”

Kelly patted his shoulder again, gently, because even if it was Casey’s ‘good’ shoulder it probably still hurt, “Aright, just keep on being okay, that's all you need to focus on... okay, bud?”

Casey found himself nodding again, too tired to pay any attention to the rescue itself. Besides, he trusted Severide implicitly. They might have their disagreements, people who held command always did, but he always knew that Kelly had his back at the end of the day.

The blonde was only dimly aware of Kelly’s next words, knowing that he was still fading into the darkness, “Alright, bud… this might hurt. I’m sorry. But we’re almost there.”

He nodded, before hearing Brett’s voice cut back down the line, the paramedic doing her best to soothe him as Severide continued his extraction. She didn’t entirely know why her voice was working so well – could Casey be as interested in her as she was in him? – but it had worked before, and of course she was going to keep it up.

And for the most part, it worked this time, save for moments that were particularly painful. Each time that happened, though, Severide’s hand came to his forehead, rubbing it firmly in an attempt to calm him. And, in his altered state, Casey could almost pretend it was Brett’s hand.

He phased out the sounds of Squad working, choosing to focus on Sylvie’s voice. It was the only reason he was bothering to stay conscious, and he appreciated the effort she was going too.

Still, it felt like hours before Kelly was leaning over him again, sympathy plastered over his face as he gently rubbed his arm, drawing his attention from Brett’s voice. And someone must have said something over the radio, because Brett stopped soon after, “Hey, buddy… we’re ready to move you. Grab my hand… gonna roll you onto the backboard.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could hear Brett’s voice again. Instead, though, he tried to focus on the feel of his brother’s hands on him, knowing that each one of them was there to protect him, and to make sure that he got out of this safely.

Severide countered down, and as soon as he reached one, Casey felt utter agony spike through his body. His vision greyed out as he whined, body shaking as he was settled on the backboard. Severide’s hand returned to his forehead, once again stroking him calmingly, and Casey did his best to focus on his breathing as he was secured, “Good job, buddy… you’re doing great, Matt. Just a few more minutes, I promise.”

Casey didn’t have it in himself to respond, nor did he have it in him to be embarrassed by the tears tracking down his face. No one said anything, though. That being said, maybe they couldn’t see them through the sweat.

The moment they stepped out into the fresh air was one of the best feelings he’d had in a long time, almost as good as hearing Brett’s voice. He mustered up some of his depleting strength, peeling his eyes open as he glanced around, and saw himself being marched over to the ambulance. He was gently set down on the gurney, before Brett’s face was over his.

He couldn’t remember ever seeing someone look so beautiful, even as her brow crinkled in concern. She looked like an angel, and he wasn’t ashamed of how cheesy that sounded.

She was speaking, but he wasn’t able to understand what she was saying. He just felt too out of it, and his head was starting to hurt again. He watched as she frowned, balling up her fist and rubbing his sternum. He knew that the action would have been far from gentle, but it still felt unbelievably tender. 

“Matt, can you hear me?”

_There was the Matt again,_ and Casey swallowed, trying his best to respond, “Uh… huh…”

That earned him a smile. An ear to ear smile. And that gave him the energy to force his eyes open a little wider, “Uh… Sy… Sl’vie…”

She beamed wider, hand coming down to gently squeeze his good shoulder, hoping to distract him as Foster placed an IV, “Yeah, Matt… hey. You’re gonna be okay… we’re gonna get you to med, okay?”

He tried his best to reply, he really did, but he could feel everything around him fading. It felt as though he was on a boat, when realistically they’d just moved him into the ambulance. He wasn’t aware as Brett jumped in beside him, Severide following, being more than willing to offer any assistance that Brett needed.

He must have slipped out of consciousness for a few minutes, because the next thing he was aware of was a cool hand in his, holding it gently. He forced his eyes back open – seriously, though. When had they closed? – and took in the sight of the interior of an ambulance. His sluggish mind struggled to piece together the events of the last few hours, and he couldn’t stop the small whine leaving his throat.

Fortunately, that got Brett’s attention, and she glanced down from where she’d absently been staring at the monitor, keeping an eye on his sats. Her slight frown was quick to morph back into another grin, and she squeezed his hand, “Hey, Matt. How are you doing?”

Something about her smile made him giddy, and he couldn’t believe how presently it matched her eyes. He was weak as he moved towards her, a smile plastering across his own face, “You… have a nice… smile.”

Something in Brett’s eyes lit up further, and she struggled to remain professional as she covered her feelings, “Thank you, Matt. Now, how are you feeling? How’s the pain?”

But he didn’t want to talk about the pain he was in. Partially, because it bloody hurt and he knew that thinking about it would only make it worse. But also, because he really didn’t feel as though it was a priority, because now he had Brett’s attention, and he could feel all his inhibitions slipping away, “Syl… Syl…vie… I… mmm… uh… I thin’… think that mm… I’m… fallin’ for you.”

Brett’s heart leapt into her mouth, eyes bugging at Casey’s words. There was no mistaking them; he couldn’t have meant anything else, “Uh… oh… thanks, Casey…”

But Matt wasn’t done, his confusion and fear fueling him to keep going without waiting for a response, “Wou… may’b… can we… go for dinner?”

For a moment, Brett utterly froze, heart beating faster at the invitation. Of course she wanted to go to dinner with Casey. It wasn’t even a question. She’d been smothering her feelings for months, because she’d never suspected that he’d felt the same way. _Did_ he feel the same way? He _was_ boarder line bleeding out in the back of an ambulance, it wasn’t like he was entirely sure of what he was saying.

Her eyes were still on him, mouth hanging open as she remained unsure of what to say, “Oh… uh… um… I… I feel –”

But what she felt, she never got the chance to say, because all too suddenly they’d pulled up at Med. Casey was slid out, the trauma team already taking over. Brett snapped straight back into professionalism, quickly relaying his sats to make sure he got the best possible care.

While burying her feelings, as deep as they could possibly go. Casey had been out of it, he’d not known what he was saying. It had clearly been a mistake, and she was hardly going to embarrass him over it. He probably wouldn’t even remember, and she wasn’t going to jeopardise her friendship with him.

It hurt, but it was the right thing to do.

Though, if she’d looked at Severide – even for a moment, at any point during the hospital ride – she would have realised that he wasn’t going to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna have to be a second chapter... didn't expect to get so carried away with this one! 
> 
> I hope I went okay with writing them... let me know if there's any issues XD


End file.
